Preferably optimal utilization of the installation space, which in an automobile (PKW) is only available to a limited extent anyhow, is of major importance in the new development of vehicles. Optimized installation space utilization plays a dominating role particularly in the case of small and smallest vehicles even because of the comparatively small outer dimensions of the vehicle. In addition, particularly hybrid drive concepts wherein combustion engines are coupled to alternative drives particularly electric motors, create additional demands in terms of the installation space allocation of the automobile.
With known drive concepts for compact vehicles a substantial weight component of the vehicle drive is additionally located in front of the front axle, which altogether can lead to deficiencies of space utilization and the vehicle behavior on the road. The geometrical dimensions of drives such as engine and transmission require a positioning in front of the front axle of the automobile. Added to this is that the vehicle radiator because of the required fresh air supply is to be arranged on the vehicle front in front of the drive. Such installation space concepts in the recent past resulted in a steadily increasing vehicle front overhang with a correspondingly disadvantageous weight distribution. In addition, pedestrian protection regulations and insurance classifications have additional effects on the installation space allocation of the automobile; so that the vehicle front overhang relative to the vehicle interior space in general is comparatively long.
It is therefore at least one aim particularly in the case of small cars to preferably shorten the vehicle front overhang which, however, because of the radiator arrangement of necessity located in front of the drive engine, is often possible only conditionally. Alternative installation space concepts, where an engine is arranged in the back of the vehicle, result in a center of gravity and weight shift which is not advantageous particularly for small cars, which is particularly reflected in an unfavorable behavior of the vehicle on the road in the case of short wheelbases of the vehicle. Compared with this it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved installation space concept, particularly for small cars and smallest vehicles in the automobile segment. Here, the installation space allocation is to make possible a shortened vehicle front overhang and smaller outer dimensions of the vehicle. In addition, the center of gravity position with respect to the behavior of the vehicle on the road is to improve. Furthermore, other aims, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.